rede_globo_logopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rede Globo
1965–1966 The first logo of Rede Globo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães. 1966–1976 The logo was then altered in 1966, which is created by Borjalo. Rede Globo canal 4 1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. Rede globo.png|First coloured ident (1972). 1972 globinhos.jpg 10 anos rede globo 1975 a-59578.jpg|10th anniversary logo 1976–1980 1976-1981 1976 would be the first time Rede Globo's present insignia was shown: it was created by Hans Donner, and was then a colored blue sphere with a TV-shaped box with another blue ball inside. Donner also created the network's first presentation package with the new corporate logo for the first time with the help of New York-based Dolphin Productions. 1980-1981 In 1980 is globe logo in news,s,seven TelemonteCarlo 200px-Globo_logo_1975.svg.png|variant 1980 200px-RedeGlobo1976.png 1981-1983 In 1980, the logo gets darker colors and metallic look, an effect that is still in use today (but will be discontinued in April 6, 2014). This logo marked the beginning of idents made with computer graphics in the Globe. During 1980 and 1981, this logo shared the screen with the previous logo. Instantánea - 49.jpg|1981 computer grapics globe is dark in 1980 in 1981 Instantánea - 50.jpg 5.jpg|One of the variations of the logo used on-screen. globo1978.PNG globo1978 6.PNG globo1978 2.PNG Marcadagua1982.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1982-1989) 1983-1985 With a more advanced computer graphic technology, in 1983, the logo was updated, even grounded in 3D art. Unlike the previous logo, it got darker and reflections were replaced lower bright gradients. globo1978 3.PNG|Other variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG 1985 (20th anniversary) The logo is composed by a metallized number 20 whose sides form the Globo logo. Globo 20 anos.jpg globo1985 2.PNG Imagem7.jpg Imagem8.jpg 1986–1992 The third version of the current logo debuted in 1986, now with the two balls being silver, and the inside being rainbow colored (sometimes, just yellow and a blue-violet color). This logo was unveiled in 1985. It was debuted on air in April 26, 1986. Blue and yellow rede globo 1.jpg|Blue-violet and yellow version of the logo. Blue yellow rede globo 6.png Blue yellow rede globo 7.png Globo logo 1986.png Globo logo 1987.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo. Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo 1989.jpg Blue yellow rede globo 3.png Globo logo 1988.png Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Marcadagua1988.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1988-1992) Globo 25 anos.png|25th anniversary logo. Blue yellow rede globo 4.png|Blue and yellow version. Globo logo 1992.png|The rainbow "screen" was made out of diamond shapes on this varation, which lasted until 2008. Imagem9.jpg Image47.jpg|Is Globe 1992 New Year 1992–1996 The 1986 logo was altered in April 26, 1992, this time with the silver spheres being ray-traced and possessing a metal texture. Globo1992.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 30 Anos.jpg|30th anniversary logo. Globo 1995.jpg Imagem10.jpg Marcadagua1992.png|On-screen bug (Live broadcasts, exclusive news and sports broadcasts, used between 1992 and 1998) Image50.jpg|Fail 1995 Globe 1996 is logo is 1993 1996–2000 The 1992 logo was given a slight update in 1996. Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998.jpg Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo 2000.jpg Marcadagua1998.png|On-screen bug (1998-2004) 2000–2004 The logo was given a simplified metal texture in 2000 as part of the 35th anniversary of the network. Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used betwen 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". Hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. Fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|New Year 2001 Sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #1" (2000-2003) Praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2001) Rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2001-2003) Brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brazilia" (2000-2003) Globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) Lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) 2001 para 2002.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2002. Algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Guimarães" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary (2002) Algum lugar no brasil 2002.jpg|"Central Plateau" (2002) Paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2003. Algum lugar em portugal 2003.jpg|"Albufeira" (2003) Zqvoppr.jpg|"Monte" (2003) Salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) Sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #2" (2003-2004) Cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) Horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) 2003 para 2004.jpg|"In 2004, more and more we can see here". New Year 2004. Sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"Sao Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo has its texture color "inverted" in a way. This logo was unveiled in 2004. It was debuted on air in January 1, 2005. Globo 40 anos.jpg|40th anniversary logo Globo 40 2005.jpg|"Globo 40" (2005) 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next?" (2005) Globo 40 terra 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" (2005) Globo 40 sao paulo 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" (2005) Globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro" (2005) Globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) Globo rio 2006 sem 40.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) Globo 2006.jpg|Variation of logo with light background (2006) 2006 para 2007.jpg|"In 2007, our dreams will come true". New Year 2007. Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. Prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) Plim plim 2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2008, HDTV) 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|New Year 2008 (HD 16:9 first ident) Variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) Marcadagua2005.png|On-screen bug (2005-2008) 2008–2014 The logo was given a makeover in 2008. In this version, the spheres' textures are more simplified, and the "screen" now has a 16:9 aspect ratio and is made out of lines. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It was debuted on air in March 30, 2008. Rede Globo 2011.png|In 2011, Rede Globo's logo was slighty altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the 2008 logo remains effective). Gyhgfyhgfiu.jpg|45th anniversary logo. RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (archives, 2008-present) Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede Globo wordmark.png|Former wordmark branding used on their website. Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (take note that the texture of the Rede Globo logo on the ID looks similar to that of their new 2014 logo.) Marcadagua2008.png|On-screen bug (2008-2013) Globo Cidadania.png|Cidadania 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013-2014) Marcadagua2013.png|On-screen bug (2013-present) Rede Globo logo.png|Monochromatic version 2h2-2013-2.png|Monochromatic version of logo, used mostly from 2013 and 2014. 2014–present Globo planned to change their logo since their 48th birthday on April 26, 2013. Hans Donner, the creator of the famous symbol, wanted to renew the TV logo, making it cleaner, but at the same time with enough life and movement. This logo was not ready in time, and his debut was delayed. On 15 October 2013, many blogs and websites reported a leak of what would be the new symbol of the station. Hans Donner and his team had taken all "platinum" traits that were used since the 80s, in addition to the logo lightness and vivacity. An official video , leaked on the same day showed a timeline with all the logos that the station has ever had, and revealed a new vision of the public about itself: The new logo is clear, light and alive. On April 2, 2014, in celebration of "vem_aí", an alternate version of the video was released: the famous "plimplim" was added to the end of the sequence, and new visual effects, soundtrack and special narration by journalist William Bonner. The new symbol approaches the trend of design in two dimensions, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013 . His continuous onscreen movements lead the public broadcaster of the new message: she is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer. The logo is released on April 6, 2014. logotipo 2d.jpg|Monochromatic version (purple) novo logotipo.jpg|Logo on-air (official) marca globo.jpg|A chronology of the station logos, from 1965 until 2014, and featured in, the new logo. *Globo apresenta sua nova marca, veja a evolução Category:Rede Globo Category:1965 Category:Organizações Globo